Happy Mother's Day
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: Yamato quiere darle una sorpresa a Sora con la ayuda de sus hijos y, conciente de que la pelirroja ha trabajado demasiado, decide darle un dia libre de todo tipo de responsabilidades, y que mejor dia para hacer eso que ¡el Día de las Madres! *YamatoxSora*


**Hola a todos!! He vuelto con un nuevo fic, que tambien fue un intento fallido de uno corto, porque me quedo largo, jeje. Pero bueno, lo hice en honor al dia de las madres, que es este proximo domingo (al menos aqui en mi pais). No lo tenia planeado, pero la ides vino de repente y me di cuenta que si no lo hacia, no podria escribir los otros que tengo pendientes.**

**Bueno, basta de interrupiones, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentario!!**

_Disclaimer: El nombre del restorante "La Piccola Italia" no es inventado, por lo tanto no me pertenece (si asi fuera, seria rica, XD), los poemas que aparecen tampoco son mios, uno de ellos lo saqué de internet y el otro me lo enseñaron cuando era una niña._

* * *

_**"Happy Mother's day."**_

**_(Feliz Día de la Madre.)  
_**

_**Por 'Ayumi'.**_

* * *

El centro comercial de Odaiba estaba bastante activo, las personas corrían de un lado a otro, comprando regalos como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero, curiosamente, en ese día, los padres de familia y algunos jóvenes eran los más agitados. Y si se preguntaban ¿por qué? Pues… la respuesta era sencilla: Se acercaba el Día de la Madre. Que resultaba ser el día siguiente a ese y como siempre era de esperarse, no todos tenían los regalos para sus madres. Y era esa la razón principal de que los padres fueran los encargados de llevar a sus pequeños a comprar. ¿Y donde estaban las madres? Bueno, ellas estaba en casa, algunas descansando, otras terminando de hacer los deberes, pero todas esperando ansiosas a que su gran día llegara.

Todas, menos una…

* * *

Una joven mujer, de unos veinte y nueve años, se encontraba en una de las muchas habitaciones de su gran casa, la que estaba destinada a su trabajo, ese lugar era su estudio y era sagrado para ella. Sagrado, en el sentido que no dejaba que sus hijos jugaran ahí; no es como si le obedecieran siempre, pero eso era inevitable. La mujer soltó un suspiró, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano, mientras que con la otra golpeaba el escritorio ligeramente con el lápiz. Miró detenidamente la hoja de papel frente a ella. Su cabello pelirrojo caía libremente sobre sus hombros, meciéndose levemente por la ocasional brisa primaveral que entraba por la ventana. Su rostro indicaba que tenía un pequeño problema. De repente su rostro se iluminó, tomó bien el lápiz que tenía y se dispuso a materializar su reciente idea, cuando…

"¡Sora!... ¿¡Has visto mi camisa azul!?"

… Escuchó la voz del hombre que le robó el corazón desde que era una niña, gritar desde la habitación que habían compartido durante ya ocho largos años, haciendo que su idea se desvaneciera tan repentinamente como había llegado. Suspiró resignada. No es que detestara su vida, sino todo lo contrario, la adoraba y no cambiaría ni un instante de esta, pero era solo que… a veces… juraría que estaba viviendo con tres niños, en lugar de estar viviendo con su esposo y sus dos pequeños. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, amaba a ese hombre tal y como era, pero en ocasiones deseaba que fuera un poco más… un poco más… ordenado con sus cosas. Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos. ¡Dios! Estaba agotada. Su trabajo, por más que lo amara, era realmente agotador en ocasiones, más aun cuando no tenía ideas con las que trabajar. Sumándole a eso los niños, la casa… Yamato… A veces ni siquiera sabía de donde sacaba energías para todo aquello.

"Sora…"

Escuchó su nombre, nuevamente, solo que esta vez, provenía de más cerca. Se giró hacia la puerta, encontrando con un Yamato vistiendo solo unos jeans azules y con su torso desnudo. Lo cuestionó con la mirada. El rubio solo le dedicó una sonrisa apenada.

"¿Has visto mi camisa azul…?"- preguntó tímidamente.

Sora le sonrió con ternura. "¿Cuál de todas, Yamato?"- dijo.

"La Polo."

"Está en el segundo cajón del armario."

Yamato asintió. "Es cierto."- dijo, sonriéndole de la misma forma que siempre hacía desde que habían empezado su relación, de esa forma que ella tanto amaba y que hacía que su corazón latiera ferozmente. "Muchas gracias."- agregó casi en un susurro y con eso, regresó a la habitación.

Sora suspiró por quien-sabe-cuantas-veces-en-el-día. "Ay Dios…"- murmuró y se volteó a empezar su trabajo, la idea que había tenido minutos atrás había vuelto y no estaba dispuesta a perderla nuevamente.

Comenzó a hacer trazos sobre la hoja de papel, que pronto fueron dando forma a un bonito diseño de un kimono. Estuvo así durante varios minutos, haciendo pausas ocasionalmente para pensar en que le podría faltar al diseño. Hasta que llegó a un alto, en donde ya no se le ocurría que más podía agregarle o arreglarle. Odiaba tener que trabajar cuando estaba pasando por un bloqueo creativo, se había pasado toda la mañana igual, pero debía entregar esos diseños dentro de dos días y ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de descansar un momento.

"¿Sora?... ¿Sabes en donde esta mi cinturón?"- preguntó Yamato, nuevamente, desde la entrada al estudio.

Sora ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo en esa ocasión, estaba demasiado ocupada con sus diseños. "Esta detrás de la puerta de la habitación."- contestó.

"Gracias, amor. Realmente no se que haría sin ti."- dijo y con eso se fue.

'Yo tampoco lo se…' pensó Sora.

Se levantó de su lugar, caminando a un armario que había en el estudio, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar su block de dibujos, unos cuantos lápices, entre otras cosas. Regresó al escritorio y depositó todo ahí. Iba a sentarse a trabajar nuevamente, cuando vio a su hijo menor, el pequeño Akiko, de cuatro años, entrar al estudio; él era, según todos sus amigos y familia, su vivo retrato, ya que había heredado su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos color carmesí y su piel ligeramente bronceada. Sin duda él era exactamente igual a ella cuando era una niña de cuatro años, solo que en versión masculina. El niño venía sosteniendo su osito de felpa con una mano, arrastrándolo al caminar, y sonriendo felizmente. Se detuvo frente a Sora, quien se arrodillo para quedar a su altura.

"Ya estoy listo."- dijo el pequeño.

Sora lo miró confundida. "¿Listo?"- cuestionó.

Akiko asintió efusivamente. "Si, para ir a pasear. Tú me lo prometiste ayer."- dijo.

"Ay, Aki, lo olvidé por completo."- dijo la pelirroja tristemente. "Cariño, lo siento, pero ahora no puedo llevarte a pasear."- abrazó al pequeño cariñosamente.

Akiko la miró con decepción. "Pero tú lo prometiste…"- dijo.

"Lo se, corazón, pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no puedo… Te prometo recompensarte por esto. Así iremos otro día con Haru y con papá. ¿Qué te parece?"- dijo, tratando de animar a su hijo.

"Bueno…"

Sora iba a agregar algo más, para que su bebito no se deprimiera, cuando Yamato entró al estudio, ya totalmente vestido y arreglado para ir a quien-sabe-donde. Lo miró detenidamente, estudiando su atuendo. Se veía bastante atractivo y tenía que admitir que, a diferencia de otros hombres, Yamato si sabía elegir su ropa. Le revolvió el cabello a su hijo y se levantó, sin dejar de mirar al hombre frente a ella.

"¿Y bien?... ¿Qué me dices?"- preguntó Yamato.

Sora caminó a paso lento hacia él. "Perfecto."- dijo, arreglando un poco el cuello de la camisa.

Yamato le sonrió. "¿Te gusta?"- preguntó seductoramente.

Sora lo besó dulcemente. "Me encanta."- susurró.

"Muy bien, entonces…"- se inclinó dándole un rápido beso en los labios a su mujer. "Nos vemos en la tarde."- dijo, dando media vuelta.

Sora sonrió, arqueando una ceja. "¿Y se puede saber a donde vas?"- preguntó antes de que el hombre diera un paso.

Yamato se giró sobre sus talones, con una sonrisa nerviosa. "¿No te lo había dicho?"

Sora fingió pensarlo un momento. "Mmm… No."- dijo seriamente. "¿Y bien?"

Yamato tragó duro. "Bueno… veras, es que llevaré a Haru al centro comercial… ella quiere ir a pasear… Me pidió que la recogiera a las una de la tarde y ya me retrasé… Tu sabes que la casa de los Ichijouji esta un poco lejos y… eso…"- dijo, nerviosamente.

"Mmmm… ¿En serio?... ¿Estas seguro que no me ocultas algo?"- preguntó la pelirroja en forma suspicaz.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"No lo se, tu dímelo."

El rubio suspiró. "Sora… No te estoy ocultando nada, en serio."

La pelirroja sonrió. "Muy bien, en ese caso…"- dijo, volteando hacia su escritorio, caminó hasta ahí, tomando en sus brazos al pequeño Akiko, antes de que él empezara a garabatear sobre sus diseños, y caminó hacia Yamato, entregándole al niño. "Podrías llevar a Aki también, ya que yo no puedo llevarlo a pasear ahora, como puedes ver, estoy muy ocupada… ¿Esta bien?"- dijo, con una sonrisa.

Yamato asintió. "Seguro."- dijo. "¿Quieres ir a pasear con tu hermana y conmigo al centro comercial?"- pregunto, dirigiéndose al niño.

Akiko sonrió ampliamente. "¡Siii!"- exclamó.

"Muy bien, entonces, ve y espérame abajo."- dijo, dejando al niño en el piso.

Yamato se volteó hacia su mujer, encontrándola ordenado lo que el pequeño había desordenado. Se acercó a ella cautelosamente, hasta llegar a su lado. Miró el escritorio, viendo muchos de los diseños de Sora, viendo también que trabajaba en uno nuevo.

"¿Es tu nuevo diseño?"- preguntó, tomando la hoja.

Sora suspiró. "Si, pero aun no está terminado…"

"Mmm… Yo creo que así esta bien, no es necesario que le hagas nada mas."

Sora lo miró a los ojos. "¿En serio lo crees?"

Yamato le sonrió. "Si, es hermoso… Al igual que todo lo que haces… Eso incluye a los niños…"- dijo, susurrándole la ultima oración.

Sora le devolvió la sonrisa. "Bueno, gracias… Pero recuerda que los niños fueron hechos por nosotros dos…"

"Y es precisamente eso lo que los hace aun mas preciosos."

"Si… y me sorprende que ninguno de los dos haya sacado tu ego."- dijo la pelirroja, riendo un poco.

"Hey…"- reclamó, negó ligeramente con la cabeza, dejando la hoja sobre el escritorio. "¿Estas segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?"- preguntó el rubio.

Sora sonrió apenada. "No puedo, pero gracias de todas formas."

Yamato se encogió de hombros. "Bueno… Nos vemos luego."- dijo, besándole la mejilla.

"Nos vemos y no olvides llamar si se retrasan."- dijo, mientras veía como Yamato salía del estudio.

"No te preocupes, lo haré."

Sora oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse y decidió volver a su trabajo, no quería atrasarse más de lo que ya estaba, aun si eso significaba pasarse toda la noche en vela terminando sus diseños. Observó el diseño en el cual estaba trabajando detenidamente, con una expresión pensativa. Realmente al dibujo no parecía faltarle nada, tal y como había dicho Yamato, estaba hermoso. Al parecer, tendría que considerar su opinión mas seguido, a ver si así lograba nuevas y mejores creaciones.

"Creo que le tomaré la palabra…"- susurró para si, dejó la hoja a un lado y continuó con los siguientes diseños.

* * *

Yamato iba conduciendo hacia el centro comercial, por suerte no había mucho tráfico, lo que le facilitaba las cosas. No había demorado mucho en recoger a su hija de la casa de sus amigos, lo que le daba bastante tiempo para pensar en que haría de especial para su esposa el día siguiente. Sus hijos iban sentados atrás, mirando el paisaje por la ventana, hasta que la niña se volteó a ver a su padre.

"¿Papá?"- lo llamó la pequeña de siete años de edad, Haruko, que era su vivo retrato.

"¿Si?"

"¿Para que quieres que te acompañemos a ir de compras? No es que me moleste ni nada, pero pudiste habernos dejado en casa con mamá."- dijo Haruko, que como siempre, no se le escapaba ningún detalle, una niña bastante perspicaz para su edad.

Yamato la miró un momento por el espejo retrovisor, luego suspiró, volviendo su vista al frente. "Bueno, tengo dos razones… La primera es porque quería dejar a Sora en paz para que pudiera terminar con su trabajo, como pudiste ver esta mañana, tiene mucho que hacer y ustedes la distraerían…"

"Ahhh…"

"Y la segunda es porque necesito su ayuda para buscar un buen regalo para ella, ya que mañana es el Día de la Madre… Además, quiero hacerle algo especial para mañana."

"¿Mañana es el día de mami?"- preguntó Akiko.

Yamato sonrió. "Así es… Es por eso que mañana nosotros nos levantaremos muy temprano a preparar el desayuno y hacer todos los deberes de la casa, para que de ese modo mamá pueda descansar en su día… La mimaremos mucho, tal y como ella hace con nosotros. ¿Qué me dicen?"- dijo, mirando a los pequeños por el espejo.

Akiko sonrió, alzando los brazos. "¡Si, vamos a mimar a mami!"

Haruko también sonrió. "Si, cuenta con nosotros papá."

"Muy bien."- dijo el hombre.

Unos minutos después llegaron al centro comercial. Yamato estacionó su vehículo y bajó con los niños. Puso a Akiko sobre sus hombros, para luego tomarle la mano a Haruko. Comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos tranquilamente, ya que ellos no tenían prisa. Yamato estaba seguro que Sora, con lo perfeccionista que era, tardaría bastante en terminar con todos los diseños, lo que le dejaba tiempo de sobra en buscar el regalo adecuado para ella y de paso dar un paseo con los niños.

"Haru, Aki… Si ven algo que les guste avísenme, para ver si lo compramos…"- dijo Yamato.

"¡Si!"- respondieron los niños al unísono.

Yamato, mientras veía las vitrinas de las tiendas, decidió que se tomaría su tiempo. Estaba seguro de que encontraría algo para Sora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

…O al menos así pensó él…

Horas después, Yamato se encontraba en una cafetería del centro comercial, junto con sus hijos. Tenían dos bolsas llenas de todas las compras que habían hecho durante la tarde y que, curiosamente, nada de eso era el regalo para su mujer. Ahora se daba cuenta de su error. Debió haber especificado cuando les dijo a sus hijos que si veían algo de su agrado le avisaran, debió haberles dicho que hablaba del regalo para su madre. Por eso, los pequeños, malinterpretando lo dicho, se pusieron a elegir juguetes como si no hubiera un mañana. Ahora, no tenía el regalo para su esposa, estaba anocheciendo y las tiendas pronto cerrarían.

A veces, simplemente, maldecía su suerte…

"Dense prisa, o se nos hará tarde…"- dijo a sus retoños, quienes solo respondieron moviendo su cabeza.

Mientras esperaba a que Haruko y Akiko terminaran de comer, pensó en que haría con respecto al regalo de Sora. Podía optar por lo tradicional y regalarle flores.

Suspiró.

No, eso estaba demasiado trillado. Él quería que ese regalo fuera especial, original, único. Pero el tiempo parecía estar en su contra… Resignado, decidió que tendría que conformarse con las flores y ver si podía agregarles algo para hacer el regalo menos tradicional. Fue cuando entonces, algo llamó su atención.

Ahí, a unos metros de su mesa, se encontraba un muchacho de alrededor de unos doce años, se veía complicado; rascaba su cabeza, mordiendo nerviosamente un lápiz, para luego escribir algo en un papel y después borrarlo furiosamente. Y de la nada, una idea llegó a su mente, como una fresca brisa, en medio de una tarde calurosa.

'Eso es… ¡Es perfecto!…' pensó. Buscó entre sus ropas algo que le sirviera para su idea, finalmente, sacó dos hojas de papel y un lápiz. "Haru…"- dijo, llamando la atención de la niña.

"Dime, papá."

Yamato le entregó una hoja junto con el lápiz, y ante la confusa mirada de la niña, se limitó a contestar. "Es para el regalo de mamá."

"¿Un papel y un lápiz?"- preguntó aun sin entender.

"Mami ya tiene muchos de esos."- dijo Akiko, igual de confundido que su hermana.

Yamato rió de buena gana, ante la inocente respuesta de su hijo. "_Ese_ no es el regalo…"- dijo, sus hijos lo vieron confundidos. "Lo que ustedes deben escribir ahí, _será_ su regalo."

"¿Cómo…?"- preguntó Haruko.

"A ver… Quiero que escriban lo que sienten por mamá, lo que ustedes le quisieran regalar ¿entienden?"- dijo el rubio.

"Ahhh…"

"Pero, papi, yo no se escribir…"- dijo el pequeño pelirrojo.

"No te preocupes, Aki, yo te ayudaré."- dijo la niña.

"¡Gracias, Haru!"

Así, los niños empezaron, entusiasmadamente, a escribir todo lo que sentían por su madre, todo lo que querían regalarse, lo que, supuso Yamato, al final sería bastante. Haruko no tuvo problemas con escribir, pero el pequeño Akiko, al no querer depender siempre de su hermana, quiso tratar de escribir por su cuenta, sin mucho éxito vale decir. Yamato observaba aquella escena enternecido, pero también se le hacia muy graciosa. Fue Haruko quien, finalmente, termino de escribir por su hermanito, que se había dado por vencido.

"No te pongas así, Aki, ya veras que cuando seas mas grande podrás escribir bien."- dijo Yamato, animando a su hijo.

"¿Tu crees?"

"Si. Todos pasaron por lo mismo que tu algún día, incluso yo."

Akiko lo miró sorprendido. "¿Tu no sabías escribir, papi?"- preguntó.

"Nadie sabe escribir a tu edad Aki, así que no te deprimas."

"¡Si! Gracias, papi."

Yamato le sonrió, revolviéndole el cabello.

"Toma, papá. Aquí esta."- dijo Haruko, entregándole el papel.

"Muy bien."- dijo, tomando la hoja de papel, leyó la primera parte y supo inmediatamente que la había escrito su hija; miró a la niña sorprendido. "Haruko, este… poema es hermoso… ¿te lo enseñaron en la escuela?"

Haruko negó con la cabeza. "No, lo acabo de inventar… La inspiración me llegó de repente y eso salió."- agregó la ultima parte ante la mirada confundida de su padre.

Yamato asintió y volteó hacia su hijo. "El tuyo también es muy hermoso, Aki."- dijo.

El pequeño pelirrojo sonrió. "A mi me lo enseñaron en el Jardín de Niños."

El rubio asintió. "Bien, entonces, creo que le haremos una visita a su abuela y luego iremos a ver a tío Taichi. ¿Qué les parece?"

"¡SI!"

Yamato tomó las bolsas con todas las cosas que sus hijos le habían pedido y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, siguiendo a los pequeños que corrían no muy lejos delante de él. Aun pensaba en el hermoso poema que había escrito su hija, sorprendido del talento que demostraba para eso, tal vez, si la incentivaba un poco, podría llegar a ser una gran cantante. Al llegar al estacionamiento, se metieron rápidamente al vehículo y partieron hacia la floristería de la Sra. Takenouchi. Si tenían suerte y las calles estaban sin mucho trafico, podrían llegar antes que se cerrara el local.

* * *

La Sra. Takenouchi se encontraba ordenando su floristería para poder cerrarla, cuando oyó la puerta del local abrirse. Suspiró resignada, ese día los clientes no habían parado de ir y venir. Se encontraba agotada, pero ahora debía seguir con su labor, o simplemente diría que ya habían cerrado. Se volteó con una amable sonrisa.

"Lo siento, pero estoy ce—"- dijo lo más dulce posible, pero cortó su oración al ver quien era su cliente.

Yamato sonrió de medio lado. "¿Un día muy atareado, suegrita?"- preguntó.

La Sra. Takenouchi le devolvió la sonrisa. "Hola, Yamato."- dijo y luego se agachó para abrazar a los niños. "¿Y como están mis nietos favoritos?"

Ambos niños rieron ante eso.

"Abuela, somos los únicos que tienes."- dijo Haruko.

"¡Oh! Es cierto."- dijo la mujer mayor. "¿Y que los trae por aquí?"- preguntó a Yamato.

Yamato, que por su parte estaba observando las flores, tratando de decidir cual le llevaría a Sora, tardo un momento en responder; pero para cuando iba a hacerlo, su hijo se le adelantó.

"Vinimos a comprar flores para mami."- dijo el pequeño Akiko.

La mujer miró a Yamato, quien tenía una sonrisa divertida y seguía mirando por los alrededores, sin decidirse.

"Lo que Aki dijo."- fue su respuesta.

"Yamato, sabes que solo tienes que pedirme las flores que quieres, yo no te lo cobrare. Ya bastante te debo por cuidar bien de mi hija."

Yamato sonrió agradecido. "Toshiko, usted no me debe nada, para mi es todo un placer cuidar de Sora. Y usted sabe perfectamente que yo jamás le pediría algo gratis de su tienda, no sería bueno para su negocio y a mi el dinero no me falta. Además… Sora jamás me perdonaría si hiciera eso."

"Muy bien, como quieras… ¿Ya elegiste cuales vas a llevar?"

"Si. Quiero tres rosas rojas, esas con el tono carmesí y… ¿Qué flores quieren ustedes para mamá, niños?"- dijo, mirando a los pequeños.

"¡Yo quiero esta!"- dijo Haruko, sacando una flor color rosa con la base de los pétalos rojos, un Ciclamen.

"¡Y yo esta!"- dijo Akiko, sacando un Girasol.

Yamato rió un poco. "Muy bien. Y esas flores."- dijo.

"¿Seguro que no quieres una boutique de rosas rojas?"- preguntó Toshiko.

"Si, seguro… Con esas tres rosas rojas me basta, no creo necesitar más… Expresaran todo lo que quiero decirle."- dijo Yamato.

La Sra. Takenouchi sonrió. "Como quieras. Iré a adornar las flores entonces, me tomará un momento."- dijo, tomando las flores que Yamato había elegido junto con sus nietos. "Enseguida regreso."- caminó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

Yamato se acerco al mostrador, apoyándose ahí. Observó a sus hijos revolotear por la tienda, como lo hacían siempre que venían a ver a la Sra. Takenouchi. Y al igual que todas esas otras ocasiones, Akiko era el que mas curioseaba por ahí. Era cierto que sus hijos ya conocían casi todos los tipos de flores que crecían en Japón, de las cuales muchas eran originarias del país, pero en esta ocasión, el pequeño pelirrojo observaba una que no había visto nunca.

Yamato se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado. "¿Te gusta esa flor, Aki?"

Akiko volteó a verlo y sonrió. "Si, es muy bonita… ¿Cómo se llama?"- dijo.

"_Ave del paraíso_."

"Oh… Ave del paraíso…"

"¿Quieres saber lo que significa?"

El pequeño sonrió, asintiendo efusivamente.

"Libertad… Ese es su significado."- dijo el rubio, acariciando el cabello de su pequeño.

"…Libertad…"- susurró el niño.

"Oye, papá…"- le llamó Haruko.

Yamato se puso de pie, volteando a verla. "¿Dime?"

Haruko se sentó sobre el mostrador. "¿Es cierto que mamá solía trabajar aquí cuando era niña?"- preguntó.

Yamato se acercó al mostrador, asintiendo. "Si, solía trabajar aquí durante las tardes, después de clases."- dijo.

Akiko jaló del pantalón de su padre, indicándole que quería subir al mostrador. "¿Por qué?"- preguntó, una vez estuvo sobre el mostrador.

"Bueno, porque su abuela tenía que dar sus clases de Ikebana y no podía dejar la tienda cerrada, por eso."

"¿Ikebana?"- preguntó Akiko.

"Es lo que hace la abuela cuando la vamos a ver a su casa."- dijo Haruko.

"Ahh…"

La Sra. Takenouchi apareció en ese momento, trayendo consigo las tres rosas, envueltas con papel celofán rojo por el tallo, adornado con un bonito moño. Y las flores que eligieron sus nietos tenían un arreglo parecido, pero el papel de ellos era tranparente. Le entregó las flores a Yamato. El rubio tomó los tres pequeños arreglos en uno de sus brazos.

"¿Cuánto le debo?"- preguntó Yamato, mientras bajaba a sus hijos con su brazo libre.

"Mmm… Por ser tu, solo te costara cinco mil yenes."

"Sra. Takenouchi…"

"No cambiaré de parecer."- acotó la mujer, interrumpiendo a su yerno.

Yamato soltó un suspiro. "Ahora veo de donde sacó Sora su terquedad."- murmuró.

Y, a pesar de haber escuchado el comentario, la Sra. Takenouchi no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta melancolía. Esas palabras le recordaban a su ya difunto esposo. Él solía decirle lo mismo.

"Aquí tiene."- dijo Yamato, sacando a la mujer de su pequeña ensoñación.

"Muy bien…"

Ishida se volteó hacia los niños. "Vamos, antes que se nos haga tarde."- les dijo. "Hasta luego, Toshiko."

"Nos vemos, abuelita."- dijeron los pequeños, caminando con su padre hacia la salida.

"Hasta luego."- la mujer suspiró.

Sus nietos eran adorables, en espacial el pequeño Akiko. Y no podía decir nada de su yerno, Yamato era un hombre ejemplar. 'Sora hizo muy bien en casarse con él, a pesar de las pequeñas diferencias que puedan tener en ocasiones.' pensó, soltando una pequeña risa. Y luego, se dispuso a cerrar el local, no quería que se le hiciera más tarde.

* * *

Yamato colgó el teléfono, suspirando con resignación.

"¿No contesta?"- preguntó un hombre moreno a sus espaldas.

Yamato se volteó, negando con la cabeza. "No. Debe estar muy concentrada con sus diseños, tiene que entregarlos el lunes y aun le faltaban mucho cuando salí esta tarde."- dijo, caminando hacia el sofá más cercano, dejándose caer. "¿Leíste el poema, Taichi?"

Taichi asintió, sentándose junto a su amigo. "Si. Y déjame decirte que quedé sorprendido. Es decir, solo es una niña de siete años y mira el talento que tiene."- dijo, entregándole la hoja de papel que tenía lo que los niños Ishida habían escrito. "También me sorprende la memoria de Aki. Porque lo que es Daichi…"- comentó riendo un poco. "Mi hijo tiene muchas cualidades, pero su memoria no es la mejor que digamos."

"En eso se parece a ti."- dijo Yamato riendo. "¿Y donde está Mimi?"

"Visitando a su madre. Ya que mañana no podrá estar con ella, fue con Minako, Daichi no quiso ir y como yo tenía cosas que hacer aquí en casa, me lo dejó."

Yamato había llegado con sus hijos hace dos horas atrás a la residencia Yagami y tras saludarlo, le había pedido a Taichi unas cosas para terminar el regalo de su mujer, que consistían en tres sobres y unas hojas tamaño carta, ya que sabía que Mimi tenía esas cosas; lo único que le pidió a su amigo que no fueran de color rosa. Y luego de un rato, Taichi le había dado dos sobres de un color rojo claro (no rosa) y uno de color azul marino, junto con tres hojas blancas con lindos adornos en las esquinas. Solo demoró alrededor de una hora en terminar de transcribir lo que él y sus hijos habían escrito en el centro comercial. Fue ahí cuando recordó que debía llamar a la casa para avisarle a Sora que llegarían tarde, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, puesto que no le contestaron ninguno de sus intentos.

Yamato se levantó de repente. "Será mejor que me vaya o Sora se enfadará cuando se de cuanta de la hora que es. Además estoy algo preocupado, seguro se pasó todo el día trabajando."- dijo. "¡Niños, nos vamos!"

Taichi también se levantó de su lugar, para así acompañar a su amigo de la infancia a la salida. "Bueno, no sería la primera vez."- dijo, viendo como los niños Ishida y su hijo bajaban las escaleras.

"Si, pero la ultima vez casi enfermó por eso."- dijo. "Bueno, nos vemos, Taichi."- agregó, dándole un abrazo, una vez sus hijos estuvieron a su lado. "Y saluda a Mimi de mi parte."

Taichi devolvió el gesto, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Nos vemos. Y tu dale mis saludos a Sora."- dijo.

"Hasta luego, Haru, Aki."- dijo Daichi, agitando su mano, mientras veía a sus amigos alejarse junto a su padre.

"Nos vemos, Daichi"- respondieron ellos.

Taichi entró de nuevo a su casa junto a su hijo, ese día le tocaba preparar la cena y era mejor empezar ya.

* * *

El regreso a su hogar no fue muy largo, pero con todo lo que sus hijos habían jugado en casa de Taichi, no habían tardado en quedarse dormidos en el vehículo. Así que, tras estacionarse en el garaje e ir a abrir la puerta de la casa, Yamato regresó por sus pequeños y, como pudo, los cogió a ambos en sus brazos, cerrando la puerta del auto con un pie. Entró a la casa y, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlos, subió las escaleras y los llevó a su habitación, era una suerte que aun compartieran habitación.

Luego de recostarlos en la cama, bajó las escaleras y fue al vehículo a buscar los regalos de Sora, cerró el portón del garaje y volvió a la residencia. Caminó por el pasillo junto a la escalera, en dirección a su oficina, donde hacía sus informes sobre los últimos viajes al espacio o los últimos proyectos que le encargaban; que también era el lugar donde componía canciones que le escribía a Sora de vez en cuando, era una suerte que tuviera el equipo necesario para grabar canciones con la misma calidad de sonido que tenían las que solía grabar en estudios de grabación, cuando aún era cantante. Pasó por el estudio de la pelirroja y se percató de que esta aun no había notado su llegada… o eso creyó.

'Es mejor así, no tendré que dar explicaciones' pensó caminando hacia su oficina.

Guardó en uno de los armarios las cosas y salió, fue a la habitación de sus hijos y los alistó para meterlos a su respectiva cama. Una vez hubo terminado, se dirigió al estudio de su mujer, pero nada más puso un pie dentro de este y la adorable y melodiosa voz de la pelirroja lo detuvo en seco.

"Llegas tarde."- dijo, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su trabajo, lo bueno era que no parecía molesta.

"Ehh… Si, lo siento, pero te llamé, solo que no me contestaste."- dijo, caminando hacia ella, se detuvo a su lado.

"¿En serio? No escuche el teléfono sonar…"- respondió Sora, aun muy concentrada en su trabajo.

Yamato arqueó ligeramente sus cejas. "Puedo ver por qué…"- dijo y colocó una de sus manos sobre el dibujo que Sora estaba haciendo, teniendo, así, toda la atención de su mujer; aprovechó su distracción para cogerle las manos y hacer que se levantara. "Sora, amor, has estado trabajando desde que te levantaste hoy en la mañana…"

Sora suspiró, cerrando sus ojos brevemente. "Lo sé, Yama, pero debo entregar estos diseños el lunes y aun me quedan mucho por hacer, si no aprovecho las horas que me quedan no podré terminar a tiempo… y creo que mañana tendré que trabajar todo el día también…"

Yamato le quitó el lápiz que tenía entre las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa. "¿Has comido algo por lo menos?"- preguntó y por la mirada y el silencio de la mujer, supo que no. "Sora…"

"Lo siento, Yamato, pero lo olvidé… ¿A dónde me llevas?"- dijo Sora, mientras era encaminada fuera del estudio.

"A la cocina, te prepararé algo para comer, porque no puedes estar doce horas sin probar bocado y menos bajo la presión en la que te encuentras ahora. No quiero que te suceda lo mismo que la última vez."- dijo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Yamato le ordenó que se sentara, ya que él haría el resto. Sora solo asintió soltando un suspiro. Cuando el rubio no actuaba como un niño, actuaba como todo un padre y marido ejemplar. Lo observó amorosamente moverse por la cocina mientras le cocinaba un arroz al curry, siempre le gustó verlo mientras cocinaba, o cuando hacía cualquier cosa en realidad.

"¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?"- preguntó Sora de repente.

"Porque los niños quisieron pasar a ver a tu madre y luego se les ocurrió ir a ver a Daichi."- dijo Yamato, sin mirarla, ya que eso era, técnicamente, una mentira, una mentira blanca, pero una mentira de cualquier manera, incluso si los niños habían estado de acuerdo con hacer esas paradas; y sabía que si Sora lo estuviera mirando, lo descubriría.

"Ahhh…"- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

"Bien, aquí tienes."- dijo Yamato unos minutos después, colocando un plato frente a Sora. "Buen provecho."

"Gracias."- y comenzó a comer.

"Sora. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a dormir? Lo necesitas."- dijo Yamato, sentándose frente a ella.

"No puedo… Créeme que en este momento no hay nada que quiera más que recostarme y descansar, pero… tengo deberes que cumplir…"

Yamato asintió levemente, sonriendo apenado.

Deberes, todo el mundo tenía _deberes_ que cumplir, pero sin duda alguna eran las mujeres las que cargaban con el mayor peso de esos deberes. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería su padre cuando solía decirle de joven que _las mujeres eran injustamente calificadas como el sexo débil_. Solo le bastaba poner a su mujer de ejemplo. Sora era, definitivamente, el pilar de la familia, el sustento principal; ella hacía que la familia funcionara como tal, encargándose casi todo el tiempo de los quehaceres de la casa (incluso cuando él se ofrecía a ayudar), cuidando de todos ellos cuando enfermaban, siempre manteniendo su dulce sonrisa para no preocuparlo. Sabía que si algo le llegaba a pasar (y rogaba a Dios por que nada le sucediera), su familia perdería su fortaleza.

Pero, claro, él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese sustento cayera jamás, haría todo lo posible por mantenerlo firme en su lugar y no porque no quisiera cargar con la responsabilidad de encargarse de la familia él solo, sino que no quería ver a sus hijos pasar por lo que el pasó cuando lo alejaron de su madre y, por sobre todo, no creía ser capaz de soportar la vida sin ella… ya que… Sora era todo para él.

"Gracias por la comida, Yamato."- dijo la pelirroja, sacando a su marido de su ensimismamiento, se inclinó sobre la mesa, besándole la frente. "Y gracias por preocuparte por mí, eres un gran apoyo para mi…"- susurró y luego salió de la cocina.

Yamato permaneció ahí sentado por unos momentos, mirando hacia la salida de la cocina y luego se puso de pie para lavar rápidamente lo que se había ocupado para comer durante el día, que no era mucho. Con la misma rapidez fue hacia su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras él. Debía hacer una llamada.

Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando Yamato salió de su oficina, totalmente satisfecho consigo mismo. Su llamada había cumplido con su objetivo y ya tenía listo su regalo para Sora, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a mañana para darle la gran sorpresa a su querida esposa. Apagó la luz del pasillo dispuesto a ir a su habitación y acostarse, pero una tenue luz proveniente del estudio de Sora, lo hizo desechar ese plan.

"Dios, que mujer tan terca…"- murmuró, caminando hacia el estudio. "Sora…"- la llamó, entrando al lugar, pero se detuvo al ver como luchaba por mantenerse despierta y así seguir trabajando. Se acercó a paso decidido y sin previo aviso le arrebató el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

Eso despertó a Sora un poco más, pero solo un poco. "¿Qué haces, Yamato?"- cuestionó.

"Pues prevengo que te enfermes por exceso de trabajo, eso hago."- dijo seriamente, mientras ordenaba los dibujos sobre la mesa.

"Pero aun debo terminar…"- ni siquiera alcanzo a terminar su oración, ya que la mirada del rubio la hizo callar.

No era una mirada de enojo, no, de hecho ni se le acercaba; su mirada era de preocupación, una profunda preocupación por ella.

"No, Sora, no más trabajo por ahora, debes descansar."- dijo, ayudándola a levantarse de la silla, solo para cogerle entre sus brazos en cuanto estuvo de pie.

Sora ni siquiera siguió con sus quejas, sabía que no conseguiría nada. Siempre que algo atentara contra su salud o contra la de los niños, Yamato actuaba de manera extremadamente sobre protectora con ellos, especialmente con ella. Ya que si se ponía a hacer memoria, desde que se comprometió con Yamato, de eso ya hacía diez años, y que fue el mismo día en que decidieron vivir juntos para empezar a acostumbrase, nunca se había enfermado, al menos no al punto de necesitar estar por un periodo (ya fuera largo o corto) en cama, porque un simple resfrío no contaba; Yamato siempre hacía lo posible por evitarlo, incluso si eso significaba poner su salud en riesgo. Pero a ella no le importaba el por qué a ese afán que tenía, pues eso solo demostraba cuanto la amaba.

Al llegar a la habitación, Yamato la depositó en su lado de la cama. "¿Crees poder ponerte tu pijamas?"- le preguntó.

Sora solo asintió.

"Bien."- dijo Yamato y caminó al otro lado de la cama, comenzó a desvestirse.

Sora se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a la cama, su pijama era solo un camisón. Yamato solo la observó detenidamente, él vestía la parte de de abajo de su pijama.

"Yamato…"- dijo Sora, somnolienta.

"¿Si?"

"¿Pondrías el despertador a las…"- hizo una pausa para bostezar. "… seis de la mañana, por favor?"- dijo.

"Seguro…"- respondió, sentándose en la cama.

"Gracias…"- y sin más demora, se quedó dormida.

Yamato suspiro, sonriendo apenado, se inclinó sobre la cama, dándole un ligero beso sobre los labios. "Lo siento, amor, pero nada de trabajo para ti mañana. Me lo agradecerás, créeme."- le susurró a su dormida esposa y con eso apagó las luces y se acomodó para dormir.

* * *

Yamato se despertó a la misma hora de siempre al día siguiente, a las siete de la mañana. Se levantó con mucho cuidado, para no despertar a Sora, quien aun dormía como si de un bebé se tratara, y salió de la habitación. Tenía todo planeado para ese día y no había nada que pudiera arruinarlo, nada ni nadie. Y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, puso manos a la obra. Se pasó casi una hora limpiando la casa, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, logrando su cometido exitosamente. El reloj marcaba las siete cuarenta y cinco; sus hijos solían despertarse a las ocho de la mañana en punto, por lo que tenía solo quince minutos para bañarse y vestirse.

'Sera mejor apresurarme…' pensó, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Al entrar, sintió gran alivio al ver que su mujer aun dormía. Se metió al baño sin perder más tiempo, aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Quince minutos más tarde, Yamato salió de su habitación, ya vestido con unos jeans negros y una camisa de seda del mismo color, y se encaminó a la habitación de sus hijos. Nada mas entras a la habitación, algo (o mejor dicho alguien) se aferró a su pierna. Bajó la mirada solo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su pequeño hijo. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Volteó a ver a su hija, quien estaba sentada sobre su cama, resfregándose un ojo, aun con una expresión somnolienta. La verdad era que la única razón por la que Haruko se levantaba tan temprano era su hermano, Akiko, que al ser pequeño se despertaba siempre muy temprano. Yamato solo le sonrió a su hija divertido.

"Buenos días a ambos."- dijo.

"¡Buenos días, papi!"- le respondió Akiko.

"Buenos días…"- dijo la rubia, soltando un bostezo.

"Bien, niños, hoy será un día muy atareado, así que hay que vestirse rápido."- dijo Yamato, tomando al pequeño pelirrojo en sus brazos. "Haru ve a lavarte la cara, para que vengas a vestirte."

"Si, papá…"- la pequeña salió en dirección al baño, soltando un gran bostezo.

"Bien, Aki, vamos a vestirte mientras tu hermana ocupa el baño, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Si!"

Varios minutos después, Yamato se encontraba en la cocina junto con sus niños.

"Muy bien, empecemos a preparar el desayuno."

"¿Y por qué no lo hizo mami?... ¿Acaso se levantó de mal humor, papi?"- preguntó Akiko, recordando un incidente hace unos meses atrás, cuando Sora se había despertado un día de mal humor y fue Yamato quien se tuvo que encargar de las cosas de la casa durante ese día.

Haruko rio ante la ingenuidad de su hermano. "No es eso, Aki. Hoy es el Día de la Madre, ¿lo recuerdas?"

El niño asintió sonriendo. "Si, lo recuerdo, hoy tenemos que mimar a mami."

"Así es, es por eso que hoy le prepararemos el desayuno y luego la llevaremos a comer y luego… bueno, iremos a donde ella quiera ir."- dijo Yamato, sonriendo ampliamente a sus hijos.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora preparando el desayuno, uno estilo americano; Yamato se hubiera demorado menos, de no ser por la ayuda de sus hijos, que no era mucha, más bien era todo lo contrario, pero hacían el esfuerzo, además, después de todo, la intención es lo que cuenta. Y cuando tuvieron todo listo en la bandeja, que consistía en un desayuno americano para dos, mas dos tazones con leche y cereal, se encaminaron hacia la habitación principal.

"Bien, niños, quiero que entre con cuidado y sin hacer rui--"- dijo, cortando su oración ante un grito de alegría.

"¡Feliz día, mamita!"- exclamó el pequeño Akiko, corriendo hacia la cama para arrojarse sobre esta, aterrizando junto a una aun somnolienta Sora; el pequeño abrasó a su madre, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Haruko negó ligeramente con la cabeza ante el excesivo entusiasmo que su hermano mostraba a veces; se acercó a su madre y le dio también un beso en la mejilla. "Feliz día, mami."- dijo, para subirse a la cama.

Sora no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo sabia que era muy raro que sus hijos estuvieran despiertos tan temprano (o al menos ella creía que aun era temprano), pero prefirió no mencionarlo. Además, ¿por qué la estaban deseando un feliz día? Hasta donde ella sabía, su cumpleaños no era hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses. Les sonrió tiernamente a los pequeños de cualquier manera y luego miró a Yamato, cuestionándole silenciosamente lo que sucedía. Este solo la miraba algo divertido, sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno y, por la cantidad de cosas, supo enseguida que era el desayuno para los cuatro; pero eso solo logró confundirla aun más.

"Feliz día de las madres."- le dijo el rubio.

"¿Qué?"

"No tienes ni idea de lo que sucede, ¿verdad?"- dijo Yamato, acercándose para depositar a bandeja sobre la cama entre Sora y los niños, sentándose luego junto a la mujer.

Sora negó con la cabeza, aun parecía que el sueño se rehusaba a dejarla por completo. "No… no realmente…"- dijo.

Yamato se inclinó hacia ella, besándola suavemente en los labios. "Hoy es el día de la madre; eso sucede."- dijo.

"Oh… Es cierto, lo olvide…"- dijo, luego le sonrió a su familia. "Bueno, gracias."

Y así se pusieron a comer, hablando de vez en cuando y solo cuando hubieron terminado, Sora fue consciente de que no era tan temprano como ella había creído.

"Yamato…"- dijo, llamando la atención de su esposo. "¿Qué hora es?"- preguntó.

"Las once de la mañana."- dijo Yamato, tranquilamente, como si le importara un bledo lo tarde que era para algunas personas.

Algunas personas como su adorada Sora.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama de un saltó, con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en el rostro, casi golpeando la bandeja del desayuno. "¡Oh, Dios santo, es muy tarde!"- gritó, ante la mirada asombrada de sus hijos, comenzando a correr por la habitación.

"Sora."- la llamó Yamato, con esperanzas de que se detuviera para que así le pudiera decir la noticia que tenía guardada para ella.

"¡Debí haber empezado a trabajar en los diseños que me faltan hace horas!"- siguió diciendo la mujer, sin prestarle atención a nada.

"Sora…"- llamó de nuevo, pero igualmente fue ignorado.

"¡Dios, ahora no podre terminar a tiempo, tendré que pasarme la noche en vela!"

"Sora, escúchame."- dijo Yamato, alzando la voz para que su mujer se detuviera, pero fue en vano.

"¿¡Por qué no me despertaste, Yamato!?"- dijo algo alterada, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Yamato, cansado de ser ignorado, se acercó a su mujer, interponiéndose en su camino. Ágilmente la cogió por la cintura, elevándola en el aire un poco y la sentó sobre la cama, asegurándose de que no volviera a levantarse hasta que él dijera lo contrario. Sora trató de soltarse, pero fue en vano, además, podía ver que su marido estaba a puto de perder la paciencia.

"Escúchame."- dijo el rubio.

Sora asintió.

Yamato suspiró. "Ayer llamé a tu jefe y le pedí que te diera mas plazo para entregar los diseños. El dijo que no había problema con eso, que la compañía que quería los diseños no exigió una fecha de entrega y que se los llevaras en cuanto pudieras, pero que no pasara de este próximo viernes."- dijo.

Sora lo miró sorprendida. "¿En serio hiciste eso?"

"Si."

Una hermosa sonrisa adornó el rostro de la joven mujer. "Gracias, Yamato, a veces pienso que no sabría que hacer sin ti."- dijo tiernamente, besando su frente.

'Yo debería decir eso…' pensó Yamato brevemente. "Bien, ahora date un baño, que yo me encargare de lavar la loza sucia. Hoy es tu día, así que no harás nada más que relajarte."- dijo, soltando a Sora; caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y esperó unos segundos a que sus hijos terminara su cereal, para coger la bandeja nuevamente. "Haru, Aki, vayan abajo, tengo algo que decirles."

"¡Si, papá!"- dijeron y salieron corriendo a la planta baja.

Sora se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño, deteniéndose cuando oyó la voz de Yamato llamarla. "¿Si?"

Yamato sonrió. "Saldremos a comer fuera y de paso iremos a visitar a tu madre y a la mía."- dijo y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Sora estuvo lista, bajó a la planta baja y al momento de entrar al living, sus hijos se abalanzaron sobre ella entregándole sus regalos. Y luego de que ambos infantes se calmaran un poco, y solo un poco, gracias a su padre, Sora pudo sentarse a ver sus regalos. Cada uno consistía en una flor, con una tarjetita colgando del tallo.

"Déjame decir algo antes de que veas lo que hay en las tarjetas."- dijo Yamato, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia él. "Los niños escribieron lo que vas a leer, yo solo lo transcribí."- agregó.

Sora asintió. "A ver…"- dijo, tomando el Girasol. "… Este es de Aki; un lindo Girasol."- tomó la tarjetita y la abrió, identificando inmediatamente la letra de Yamato.

Era un pequeño poema, este decía:

_Del cielo cayó una rosa,  
el viento la deshojó  
y en cada pétalo decía:  
¡Mamita te quiero yo!_

_¡Feliz día tuyo, mamita!_

Sora se volteó hacia su hijo, que estaba sentado a su lado, dándole un fuerte abrazo. "Muchas gracias, mi corazón, tu poema esta precioso."- dijo.

"¿Te gustó, mami?"- peguntó el pequeño.

"Me encanto."- dijo y tomó la otra flor, el Ciclamen. "Veamos el de Haru."- abrió la tarjeta y quedó sorprendida.

El poema de su hija decía:

_Mamá, eres la flor  
mas linda en mi jardín  
por tu maravilloso color._

_Te regalo esta flor,  
porque para mí has sido  
del mundo lo más querido,  
de mi vida la más hermosa,  
la más bella de las rosas._

_¡Feliz día de las madres!_

Sora volteó a ver a su primogénita, sonriéndole con ternura. "Es un poema hermoso, mi niña."- dijo, besándole la frente. "Muchas gracias."

"No hay de que, mamá."

"Muy bien, creo que es hora de irnos entonces. De lo contrario perderemos la reservación que hice en la Piccola Italia, y aun tenemos dos paradas que hacer."- dijo Yamato, poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por su familia.

* * *

El sol estaba a solo minutos de empezar a ocultarse y la familia Ishida estaba en el mejor lugar para observar el próximo atardecer: la playa. Sora estaba sentada sobre una banca a la orilla de la playa, sonreía dulcemente, mientras veía como Yamato jugaba con sus hijos en la arena, los tres estaban ya todos cubiertos de arena, pero reían de buena gana.

Después de salir de su casa, habían ido a lo que, alguna vez, fue el hogar de Sora, la residencia Takenouchi, para visitar a la señora Takenouchi y aprovechar de felicitarla en su día, la mujer estaba más que encantada. Luego de estar unos momentos ahí, fueron al cementerio municipal de Odaiba a dejarle unas flores a la madre de Yamato, quien había muerto unos años atrás. Y, finalmente, fueron al restaurant a comer la tan esperada comida italiana, donde, entre la comida y la plática, estuvieron alrededor de dos horas. Al momento en que habían puesto pie fuera del lugar, los niños insistieron en que querían ir a la playa, diciendo que el día estaba preciso para eso. Y ahí estaban ahora.

Habían pasado una dos o tres horas desde que llegaron a la costa y parecía que los infantes no tenían intenciones de irse aun. Sora soltó una pequeña risita al recordar como Haruko y Akiko habían, prácticamente, arrastrado a Yamato hasta la playa para que jugara con ellos; puesto que les encantaba llenarlo de arena, aunque en esos momentos Yamato trataba de evitar por todos los medios que le llenaran los bolsillos de arena.

Sora fijó su vista en el rubio, observando detenidamente cada mínimo detalle de su rostro, cada expresión que mostraba. Y es que, aun ahora, después de casi diez y ocho años de conocerlo, le costaba creer el cambio que había sufrido. ¿Cómo fue que ese niño rubio, de expresión fría, que nunca se abrió a la gente, se había convertido en un esposo y un padre tan cariñoso? Definitivamente, la respuesta eso era algo que no cabía en su entendimiento, pero estaba feliz con el cambio y más aun al saber que ella tuvo gran parte en ello.

"Oh Dios…Esos niños no se cansan nunca…"- dijo Yamato, sacando a su mujer de su trance; se sentó junto a ella en la banca, respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento. "¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó al notar que la pelirroja no le había quitado la vista de encima.

"Nada… Solo estaba recordando como eras cuando te conocí…"- dijo.

"Ahh…"- dijo Yamato, volteando a ver a sus hijos, sonrió. "He cambiando mucho, ¿no lo crees?"- comentó, mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Si…"- murmuró Sora, viendo como el sol empezaba a ocultarse, luego vio un pequeño aparato en frente de ella, tapándole la vista de la puesta de sol. "¿Y esto?"- preguntó mientras tomaba el aparato entre sus manos, mirando al rubio para hacer énfasis a su pregunta.

Yamato sonrió. "Es un Pendrive."- dijo.

"Eso lo sé."- respondió Sora, girando sus ojos. "¿Por qué me lo das?"

Yamato amplió su sonrisa. "Es tu regalo del día de las madres."- dijo. "Bueno, en realidad, la canción que está ahí es el regalo."

Sora rio un poco, mirándolo con ternura. "Pero, Yamato, yo no soy tu madre."

"Lo sé, pero eres la madre de mis hijos."- dijo, para luego inclinarse hacia ella. "Y eso te hace aun mas especial…"- le susurró.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, en donde ambos cruzaron miradas y comenzaron a acercar sus rostros hasta rosar sus labios. Y justo cuando iban a profundizar el beso, fueron interrumpidos.

"¡Papá, ven a jugar con nosotros!"- escucharon el grito de Haruko, quien agitaba su mano alegremente.

Akiko imitaba a su hermana, ambos estaban cubiertos de arena. "¡Apúrate, apúrate!"- gritó el pequeño.

Yamato soltó un suspiro de resignación, alejándose de Sora, se puso de pie y caminó hacia sus pequeños. Sora sonrió divertida ante eso, definitivamente esos niños controlaban a Yamato como querían. ¿Se preguntó hasta cuando duraría eso?... Decidió mejor ver que era el tan misterioso regalo de Yamato, ya que lo único que podía haber dentro de aquel Pendrive era música u otros archivos, pero si se lo dio para que ella lo viera ahora, seguramente era música. Se puso los audífonos y encendió el aparato, y enseguida comenzó a sonar una linda melodía, no tardó en reconocer la voz de su amado.

Sora volteó a ver a Yamato mientras escuchaba la canción, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos solo mostraban todo el amor que le tenía a ese hombre; con cada segundo que pasaba, su rostro se iluminaba mas y mas, lo cual significaba una sola cosa: la canción había sido hermosa. Sora se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba su familia. Yamato estaba semi recostado sobre la arena, apoyado en sus hombros, con los niños a sus costados, llenándolo de arena en el abdomen. Sora al llegar a su lado, se agachó a espaldas de Yamato, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido cuando sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, inclinándolo hacia atrás para besarlo profundamente; nada que ver con los besos castos que se daban cuando estaban sus hijos presente. Y fue eso precisamente lo que desconcertó a Yamato, quien se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la arena después de que Sora lo soltara.

Sora solo le sonrió y se puso de pie. "Niños, vamos al auto, se hace tarde y ustedes mañana tienen escuela."- dijo, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el vehículo estacionado a unos metros de ahí, los infantes corrieron a su lado.

Yamato se quedó ahí en la arena por unos minutos más, observando a su esposa, mientras se recuperaba lentamente de su desconcierto, hasta que una leve sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. "Tomaré eso como que te gustó la canción, Sora…"- susurró.

"¡Yamato, date prisa a o te dejaremos!"

Yamato sonrió y se puso rápidamente de pie. "¡Ya voy!"

* * *

Sora terminó de arropar a sus hijos y salió de la habitación, encaminándose hacia su estudio, aun tenía que ordenar sus dibujos para mañana y ya no se sentía presionada para terminarlos; claro, todo gracias a Yamato. Al entrar al lugar, lo primero que llamó su atención fue lo ordenado que estaba; sabía muy bien que la noche anterior no estaba así, incluso si se encontraba media dormida en ese momento, aun lo recordaba. Decidió no darle importancia y volver a su habitación, pero algo sobre el escritorio la hizo detenerse.

"¿Qué…?"- murmuró, caminando lentamente hacia el escritorio.

Había tres rosas rojas, las que tenían ese tono carmesí que a ella tanto le gustaban, en un florero y junto a eso había una tarjeta. Sora tomó la tarjeta y la abrió, sonriendo tiernamente al leer el contenido. Sin duda alguna, un hermoso gesto por parte de Yamato. Tan solo el significado de esas tres rosa rojas le eran suficiente a ella para saber que tan importante era para él, y tras leer el contenido de la tarjeta, que resultó ser la letra de la canción que compuso para ella, solo le daba a entender que nada era suficiente para Yamato para expresar como se sentía.

Volvió a su cuarto, encontrando al rubio durmiendo como un bebé, suprimió la risa que atentaba con salir y se metió en la cama, le dio un corto beso en los labios y se dispuso a dormir. Yamato abrió un ojo y sonrió, rodeando el cuerpo de Sora con sus brazos, haciendo que esta se sobre saltara un poco.

"Creí que dormías…"- dijo Sora, suavemente.

"No, te esperaba…"- susurró Yamato, a un paso de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Sora se acomodó entre sus brazos. "Gracias por el regalo, Yama, me gustó mucho; la canción y las rosas…"

"Me alegra que te hayan gustado…"

La pelirroja inclinó un poco su cabeza para mirarlo y como había sospechado, Yamato estaba profundamente dormido. Le besó la mejilla y se volvió a acomodar en su cálido abrazo, no pasó mucho tiempo y ella también se durmió, la hermosa canción de Yamato sonando suavemente en su mente.

* * *

_Hoy amanecí con ganas de enviarte,  
algo que te guste y pueda regalarte,  
hice esta canción que es para recordarme.  
Esta es una excusa para declararme,  
hoy quiero decirte, voy a adelantarme,  
que mi corazón yo quiero regalarte._

_Y los catorce de febrero enviarte mil flores,  
un detalle espero valores  
y no te olvides de mi nombre._

_Quiero regalarte un pacto de mi parte,  
para que tu nunca pienses en dejarme,  
y mi corazón desnudo entregarte.  
Quiero regalarte mi mejor sonrisa,  
por si un día lloras tienes mi alegría,  
y te sientas siempre protegida niña._

_Y los 14 de febrero enviarte mil flores,  
un detalle espero valores,  
y no te olvides de mi nombre_

_CORO:_

_Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden,  
te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte,  
mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria.  
Te regalo mi amor que se acumula,  
te regalo mis manos, mi locura.  
Te daré todo lo que me pidas,  
yo por ti daría mi vida._

_Quiero regalarte besos importantes,  
para que me extrañes si no estoy delante,  
y me pienses siempre cuando estés de viaje.  
Todo lo que pidas voy a regalarte,  
haré lo imposible así no esté a mi alcance,  
yo lo lograría para que me ames._

_Y los 14 de febrero enviarte mil flores,  
un detalle espero valores,  
y no te olvides de mi nombre._

_CORO:_

_Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden,  
te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte,  
mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria.  
Te regalo mi amor que se acumula,  
te regalo mis manos, mi locura.  
Te daré todo lo que me pidas,  
yo por ti daría mi vida._

_Y para terminar yo quiero regalarte,  
préstame atención que esto es importante,  
desde que te vi yo quise niña,  
enamorarte._

_CORO:_

_Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden,  
te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte,  
mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria.  
Te regalo mi amor que se acumula,  
te regalo mis manos, mi locura.  
Te daré todo lo que me pidas,  
yo por ti daría mi vida._

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

**Y bien, que les parecio? Dejenme sus comentarios!! Por fis!!**

**Tambien hare unas aclaraciones, sobre el significado de algunas cosas:**

**Tres rosas rojas: Significa "I love you" o "Te amo"**

**Ciclamen: su significado es "Amor maternal"**

**Girasol: "Alegria infantil"**

**Las imagenes de las flores que aparecieron en el fic, excepto las rosas, las pondre en mi pagina pricipal.**

**_Edit: 02.04.2008_**


End file.
